The Cretan Dagger
by Youcouldcallmescaryifyoudared
Summary: Sydney and her best friend Jack have only four days to find a treasure hidden somewhere in Washington DC. If they don't find it, the president and Sydney's mom will be killed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all. Its Celenia here. Sorry for not updating in soooo long. Anyway here is my newest story. Sorry for the shortness of the prologue. The other chapters will be longer. Promise! Hope you enjoy the story.**

The blade was sharp. No one could deny Liselle that; she had spent four years sharpening that blade. Sure her hands were battered and bruised now, but once she completed her mission she would have unimaginable wealth. No one would laugh at the state if her hands then.

That last thought brought a strong burst of anger to her head. And that burst of rage made her limbs entangle and splay awkwardly.

"Relax," she told herself hurriedly. Relax and everything will be fine. Relax and breathe normally. Relax and watch the sharpened blade of the dagger dance hynotizingly across your hand, thirsty for blood.

Liselle Evans wasn't a murderer. But that would all change tonight, in the luxurious set of the White House.

**Hope you liked it. Review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

Not many 11 year olds could say that they'd enjoyed strolling down the many ridiculously furnished halls and galleries of the White House. That didn't mean that Sydney had to enjoy the night at the mansion. In fact Sydney was determined not to have a good time. She was in the sixth grade. Saturday nights were supposed to be spent going to the movies with her best friend, Jack. Not attending a formal party celebrating the engagement of the President.

Especially considering that the President was engaged to her mom.

Sydney had never questioned her mom. When she dyed her hair blue for one of her movies; when she wore dresses for one day and then threw them away; heck, even when she bought Sydney a pet peacock. Sydney never objected (she actually liked the peacock).

But now, this was crossing the line. Marrying the President of the USA? Why would her mom want to marry that guy? Especially when Dad had just...

"Stop that!" she mentally scolded herself. Thinking about Dad's death would only depress her.

But she still couldn't help to think what would've happened if Dad hadn't died.  
One thing was certain though. Sydney would never think of President Donald Reginald as her father.

(Line break)

Sydney strolled throughout the mansion. How was it that the richest man in the world didn't have a decent Wi-Fi signal? She sighed and lowered herself onto a chair. She took out her phone and dialed Jack's number. She hoped that he would pick up. He was probably enjoying a movie with his friends, unlike her.

"Hey, I was wondering when you'd call," a mischievous voice interrupted her thoughts. Sydney smiled. Only Jack was able to put a smile on her face these days. That was, after all, why he was her best friend.

"I can't stand it here!" she wailed.

"Is there a specific reason for that?"

"Well, the food's terrible; there isn't even a decent Wi-Fi signal; I have to _request_ to go to the bathroom; and-"

"You're missing the big reason here," Jack interrupted. Sydney could hear how exasperated he was. "I know that you love the food. You don't even care about the faulty Wi-Fi. Oh, and, you always request to go to the bathroom! I think we both know that the real reason you hate that party is because you don't want your mom marrying the president."

Sydney sighed. Dang, he really knew her well.

Jack sensed her coming sadness. His voice became softer. "C'mon Syd. You know you're mom's never been the same after your dad died. Would it really be that bad to see her happy again? You know how happy Mr. Reginald makes her. I mean-"

This time it was Sydney who interrupted. "Jack you don't get it. I don't want my mom to marry him because pretty soon she'll forget my dad _and_ me. I'd do anything to make my mom happy again. Just not this! Oh and btw, Reginald makes everyone happy. HE'S THE PRESIDENT!" she yelled into the phone. Sydney hung up, but not a second later she got a text from Jack.

"If u don't like the food, I'll save u some McDonalds."

Sydney screamed in frustration, then texted back a "thx" and a "sory", then screamed again.

Then she regained her composure and went back to the dining room.

Sydney thought things were bad; well, they were about to get a lot worse.


End file.
